Desafíos PPC: Serie de mini fics a pedido
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Un conjunto de historias cortas a pedido. Desafíos de la sociedad peter pan complex. Parejas inusuales. Situaciones extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

Un mini fic dedicado a **Arrayan** (que me hizo un reto para PPC. **Peter – Pan – Complex . blogspot . com** de escribir un fic en 20 minutos). A esta niña la conocí por la página y déjenme decirles que me encariñé mucho con ella (con las tres. Pero especialmente con la n° 3). Es una mujer sumamente inteligente y graciosa, que espero algún día topármela en vivo y en directo para dar jugo como corresponde. Vamos que se puede querida!! A conquistar el mundo!!

**Pareja : George / Angelina**

**Género : Romance / Drama**

**Pedido por : Arrayan**

**Saludos a todos los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**A la distancia **

Habían ciertas cosas que no soportaba.

Despertarse temprano, el olor a incienso, los ruidos agudos, las burlas crueles, el sedentarismo...

Pero sobre todas las cosas, no soportaba el dolor ajeno... el dolor de un ser querido **_¿Cómo hacerlo?_** era algo inmanejable, se escapaba de sus manos y la hacía sentir impotente... inútil...poca cosa.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y angustia observando a la lejanía como un pelirrojo vestido completamente de negro se alzaba al frente del ataúd de su querido hermano... de su fiel reflejo...de su compañero de travesuras y mejor amigo.

_**¿Que pasa por tu cabeza George? **_se preguntó Angelina sin la suficiente valentía para acercarse...pues la imagen era desgarradora y le partía el alma en dos... o quizás en tres... más probable en cuatro...

George Weasley increíblemente era el único que no estaba llorando en aquel triste y húmedo cementerio. Su rostro se mantenía impasible mientras su mirada azulada estaba fija en aquel trozo de madera sin siquiera parpadear. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que dejaba a exposición su mutilada oreja, y su piel, más pálida que nunca, resaltaba aquellas juguetonas pecas que adornaban toda su nariz.

Con recato y algo de temor, avanzó un par de pasos hacia el muchacho, mientras que su mente batallaba por encontrar algo que decir...algunas palabras de consuelo...alguna frase sabia... pero nada. En esos momentos estaba en blanco. Y aunque le preguntaran algo tan básico como las reglas del Quidditch, no podría responder... en esos momentos solo sentía desazón.

Sin pensarlo - ni planearlo - lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza en la espalda... derramando un par de gotas saladas que se camuflaron con la lluvia que caía violentamente sobre ellos.

- Te quiero...- le susurró, sabiendo que eso no le devolvería a Fred. Ni mucho menos lo haría sentir mejor.

Él no le respondió...ni siquiera estaba segura de haber alzado su voz lo suficiente como para ser captada por el oído humano. Pero poco le importó. Se quedó aferrada a su cuerpo en silencio, tratando de poner todos sus esfuerzos y palabras en ese gesto.

Pasaron segundos... minutos...quizás horas antes de que George se girara sobre su propio eje para enfrentarla, y con el dorso de su mano limpió las lagrimas que corrían por su moreno perfil.

- Estoy bien - aseguró con una apagada sonrisa - No llores.

Ella asintió en silencio tratando de acatar la orden, sin embargo, un brillo en los ojos del muchacho le llamó la atención... eran lágrimas atascadas, rabiosas por salir y correr libremente por su mejillas.

Por inercia, Angelina llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de George, y se puso de puntillas para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios, que terminó por desatar la tristeza que el pelirrojo llevaba consigo... liberándolo...

La abrazó con fuerzas...tantas que ella creyó que en cualquier momento rompería sus costillas. Pero eso tampoco importó. _**!Que le rompiera todas las costillas que quisiera si eso aplacaba su dolor!. **_

- Gracias...-musitó él entre temblores - Pero sabes que ahora no puedo corresponderte... - confesó sin dejar de estrecharla.

- No importa, te esperaré - prometió la muchacha, jurándose a si misma que volvería a verlo sonreír.

**Fin.**

Ps: Sountrack. _Gabriel_ de **Lamb **(desafio de arrayan a Mad Aristocrat)


	2. Chapter 2

Otro mini desafío!

**Pareja : Charlie / Luna**

**Género : Romance / Amistad**

**Desafío : Otra vez arrayan! **(niña, me complicaste con esta pareja...no me puedo imaginar a Luna sin Theo)

**Saludos a todoooos!! espero no watear UU (no se decepcionen pleaseeee)**

**PLAY**

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

**La raza Lovegood**

Charlie Weasley era un experto en su tema.

No por nada había decidido trasladarse a Rumania abandonando a su familia y novia para profundizar sus conocimientos acerca de aquella poderosa y salvaje especie de la cual se había enamorado: Los dragones.  
_¿Qué criatura más bella existe que un Antipodean Opaleye Neocelandés?__  
__¿Qué causa más adrenalina que criar desde pequeño a un Cola de Cuerno Húngaro?__  
__¿Qué mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras que el simpático Ridgeback Noruego?__  
_Nada.  
Nada se comparaba con aquello.  
Nada se asimilaba a la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que lograba subyugar a un animal tan bárbaro y perspicaz como aquel... el orgullo que tenía de cada callo y quemadura que adornaban sus manos...pues todas aquellas heridas tenían su historia que contar... Charlie Weasley era un hombre que tenía muchas historias que contar.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, tendría que alejarse de sus mejores amigos con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. _¿Por qué?_ Porque durante siete días volvería a casa con lo que a él le gustaba denominar como su "familia humana", ya que su pequeña hermanita, el retoño, cumpliría mayoría de edad mágica.  
Tomó su traslador en forma de bota y llegó justo a las afueras de la casa, maldiciendo la imposibilidad de haber llegado volando encima de su queridísima Noberta. Suspiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato con un gritito de emoción.  
- ¡Charlie! – exclamó la cumpleañera, colgándose de su cuello - ¡No sabía que vendrías!  
- ¿Tu crees que me perdería este gran evento? – preguntó estirándole una cajita de gran cinta escarlata en su tope - ¿Qué faltaría al festejo del nacimiento de mi hermana favorita?  
- Soy tu única hermana – rió Ginny, tomando el regalo – A menos que consideres que Ron es niñita.  
- Sólo cuando se trata de arañas... pero no le digas – contestó bajito, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.  
- ¡Que bonito! – dijo ella al extraer de la caja un fino adorno de dragón tallado en cristal - ¡Gracias!

Ginny corrió hacia la cocina para mostrarle su obsequio al resto, y Charlie estaría detrás de ella (saludando a la tropa Weasley) si en ese momento alguien no hubiese tocado a la puerta con cinco golpes ritmicos. Bufó un poco exasperado antes de abrir... _**¡Cómo detestaba los tumultos!.**_ A pesar de nacer en una familia numerosa y aclanada, el siempre había sido el solitario, y quizás por eso mismo, se había radicado en otro país teniendo vida social solo con los dragones que estaban a su cuidado.  
- ¿Si? – esbozó al girar la manilla

Una rubia de apariencia graciosa y ojos saltones lo miraba desde el marco, sosteniendo un llamativo paquete amarillo de rayas verdes. Su vestimenta era algo inusual y bastante holgada, mientras que su cabello estaba algo desordenado.  
- Supongo que vienes a ver a Ginny – dijo con amabilidad el pelirrojo, ante lo cual la invitada asintió en silencio– Pasa.  
- Gracias - respondió con una voz cantarina, y dando pequeños saltitos entró al lugar - ¿Aún no llega nadie más?  
- Nope – informó colocando su manos en los bolsillos.  
- Tu debes ser Charlie ¿No?  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Por tu apariencia, eres bastante musculoso.  
- ¿Y... y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó algo extrañado por la tranquilidad de la chica para emitir esa clase de comentarios a quien recién viene conociendo.  
- Ginny me dijo que tenía un hermano que trabajaba con Dragones, y no he visto otro Weasley con la musculatura necesaria para ello.  
- Ah...vale – esbozó desconcertado, sacudiéndose el cabello - Por cierto...¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Luna Lovegood.

Charlie no entendía porque aquella jovencita lo perturbara tanto en esos instantes...quizás era su multicolor forma de vestir ...quizás su forma tan directa de hablar, aunque la razón más probable era su mirada tan pulcra, pero a la vez misteriosa... que parecía traspasarlo y leerlo a la perfección... sin contar que personalmente la encontraba bonita y encantadora... ¿**_Bonita?¿Encantadora?. ¡Por todos los hechiceros que estás pensando! ¡Debe tener la edad de mi hermana!._**_**  
**_Pero no podía evitarlo... sin planeárselo, todo el cumpleaños la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndose con las extrañas - pero divertidas- musarañas que la rubia hacía para comunicarse con el resto...y sin motivo, se sintió extremadamente desolado cuando ella se despidió al caer la noche.

Durante la semana que permaneció en la madriguera, Luna los visitaba religiosamente cada tarde para tomar el té...momentos que aprovechó para conocerla más a fondo...

Pudo descubrir que después de todo no era una chica despistada... era madura, inteligente y pura... pero lo que más intrigaba a Charlie, era que la rubia solía ser una muchacha impredecible, y en cierta medida indomable. Un espíritu libre sin cadenas ni ataduras, que sólo deseaba ser feliz...

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió cómodo charlando con otro ser humano...  
Siete días pasaron, y no pudo reprimir la desazón que sintió cuando llegó el día de su regreso a Rumania. Ya se había despedido de todos menos de ella...**_Despierta, hay ocho años de diferencia..._** se dijo apenado, deseando que aquel día la joven por lo menos fuera a despedirse de él.

Porque había descubierto algo...

_Si existía criatura más bella que un Antipodean Opaleye Neocelandés...__  
__Algo causaba más adrenalina que criar desde pequeño a un Cola de Cuerno Húngaro...__  
__Y si existía un mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras que el simpático Ridgeback Noruego..._

Cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de tocar el traslador con la punta de sus dedos, una cabellera rubia que corría hacia él lo detuvo, devolviéndole el aire a los pulmones de un solo golpe... y los latidos a su corazón.

- ¿Luna?  
- !Charlie! Que bueno que te alcancé... ¿Me escribirás? – preguntó ella jadeando, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.  
- Claro... aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, lo intentaré – prometió con una apagada sonrisa.  
- ¿Me esperarás? – preguntó nuevamente la ojiazul, con esperanza marcada en su rostro.

- ¿Esperarte?  
- Claro – dijo ella – Yo te esperaré.  
- No estoy entendiendo... – esbozó confundido.

Ella en un movimiento decidido acortó las distancias y posó sus labios en los del pelirrojo, el cual irracionalmente comenzó a responder al instante, colocando sus grandes brazos detrás de su espalda con algo de temor...Era tan pequeña y frágil que podía romperse...y jamás se permitiría hacerle daño.

Olvidó todo.

Olvidó la diferencias de edad, olvidó las distancias, olvidó lo prohibido del asunto.

Pues su beso era lento y lleno de sentimientos...

Su beso era tierno y sabía a miel...

Y ese beso podía ser el primero y el último a la misma vez...

Después de unos minutos, ambos se separaron sonrojados, manteniendo los ojos herméticamente cerrados para tratar de guardar en sus memorias aquel momento de debilidad, en donde ambos confesaron sus más ocultos sentimientos...

- Cuando pasen un par de años más, la diferencia de edad no les importará – le susurró Luna en la oreja antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y retirarse dando brinquitos como la colegiala que era.

Charlie se rascó la cabeza confundido viendola partir... pero luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Podía entender cualquier raza de dragones...de cualquier origen y nacionalidad...  
Pero había algo que se le escapaba de las manos y que quería domar...

...La raza Lovegood.

**Fin TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa!**

Otro desafío del PPC. Muy agradecida por los reviews recibidos! Los responderé uno a uno a penas tenga un poquito de tiempo!.

**Pareja : Blaise / Luna**

**Categoría : Romance**

**Canción : Chocolate (Kyle M.)**

**Solicitado por : Karix (Te quiero 7890!)**

Ps: no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, pero bueno. Eso tiene de interesante los desafíos. Te obliga a hacer cosas que te son dificultosas...

_**PLAY**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Apariencias Engañosas**

Su piel era tan oscura como la noche, pero a la vez, más clara que sus intenciones... era digno representante de la casa de Slytherin, y el segundo al mando en el nido de serpientes, lo cual le daba un titulo nobiliario intangible que él portaba con soberbia, orgullo y elegancia.

Su astucia para conseguir lo que se proponía era imponderable, y sus ansias de poder casi se igualaban a su abultado ego, sobretodo en lo que se refería a cuestiones de faldas...Pues estaba invicto...

Ninguna muchacha se había resistido a sus encantos. Todas terminaban inevitablemente por sucumbir ante el moreno de ojos verdes que podía aparentar desde inocencia hasta caballerosidad solo para engatusar a su presa y arrastrarla bajo sus sábanas, en noches largas de sudor y placer donde a la mañana siguiente las desechaba como un trapo sucio, enfocando inmediatamente su atención en la siguiente víctima...aunque ya nada le era imposible... todo estaba fríamente calculado y estudiado...

Las de Hufflepuff eran sencillas, con un par de gestos bondadosos caían redonditas en su trampa. Las de Ravenclaw eran un poco más complicadas, pues debía demostrar toda su inteligencia para captar su atención. Por su parte, las Gryffindor eran todo un reto, pero tenían una cualidad en común... eran unas románticas empedernidas que con un acto de príncipe azul se lanzaban a sus brazos a ciegas. Y no contaba a las Sly, ya que le pertenecían por derecho mientras el propio Draco Malfoy no les hubiera puesto el ojo encima.

Cuando Blaise Zabini reflexionaba acerca del origen de su adicción al sexo, solo a su mente acudía la imagen de su madre, que ya iba en su séptimo matrimonio y en ninguno había podido practicar la virtud de la fidelidad..._**Lo heredado no se hurta**_...pensó restándole importancia al asunto, ya que el sexo solo era sexo, y el amor era un sentimiento de débiles o maricones.

Se arregló su corbata y abrochó sus pantalones, sin darle ni una mirada a la mujer que hace unos minutos yacía desnuda a su lado, la cual sonreía entre sueños ignorando que despertaría sola y abandonada...y que probablemente terminaría llorando a mares por sentirse utilizada... pero eso poco le importaba al muchacho, ya que había cumplido su cometido.

Caminó entre los pasillos oscuros de regreso a su sala común - atento a que nadie lo fuera a atrapar - cuando un silbido agudo lo alertó de una presencia extraña. Por instinto, se escondió detrás de una armadura oxidada, asomando solo la nariz para ver de quien se trataba.

En dirección contraria venía acercándose Lunática Lovegood, tarareando una melodía desconocida para él mientras daba brinquitos, deslizando juguetonamente su cabello de un lado a otro... estaba enfundada en un pijama de franela celeste como sus ojos, con pequeños unicornios estampados y llevaba los pies descalzos.

Se veía tan inocente...tan niña...tan pura... que una idea atractiva se cruzó por la retorcida mente del moreno: Corromperla, depravarla y dañarla... borrar de sus ojos ese brillo infantil...y devolverle la cordura perdida a mordiscos.

Claro, eso sería un proyecto personal, ya que jamás trataría de alardear con haberla seducido, _**¡por ningún motivo!**_ Constituiría un agravio a su perfecta lista de bellas conquistas.

Solo una cosa lo podía retener, pero tan solo un poco... Theodore Nott estaba colado por ella desde segundo año...pero _**¿Qué más da?**_ Jamás ha hecho nada para acercarse, y ya estaban en séptimo año... por otro lado, Blaise no conocía ese tipo de lealtades con los amigos, y Theo no tenía porqué enterarse...

El moreno solo se preocupada por una persona, y aquella era el reflejo que todos los días le devolvía el espejo.

- Lindo pijama – soltó de pronto saliendo de su escondite con un aire seductor - ¿Qué haces merodeando por ahí a tan altas horas de la noche?

- Quizás lo mismo que tú – respondió con tranquilidad la rubia - ¿Qué tiene que salga a esta hora?

- Dudo que estés haciendo lo mismo que yo cariño – dijo el moreno avanzando unos pasos hacia ella – Y lo de la hora... ¿no sabes que es peligroso salir sola cuando el sol se pone?

- No veo nada peligroso por aquí.

- ¿Segura? – replicó él con una sonrisa encantadora

- Tu no eres peligroso – aseguró encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la indirecta – Ahora si me disculpas...

Blaise casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando se vio ignorado por aquella insignificante Ravenclaw...¿Qué se creía? ¿Pretendía pasar de largo como si él fuera cualquier cosa? ¡Por Morgana!, ¡Y él que en un acto de caridad le estaba poniendo un poco de sabor a su patética vida!

- Espera – dijo tomando su brazo justo cuando ella estaba por pasarle – Tu no me conoces. No sabes si soy o no peligroso.

- Cierto. No te conozco...¿ahora puedes soltarme? Me vas a dejar una marca – contestó impasible Luna, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin rastro de perturbación.

El moreno no se había percatado de que estaba apretando el blanco brazo de la rubia más de la cuenta, por lo que aflojó la presión aplicaba sin soltar el agarre... esa loca no se saldría con la suya...no lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿No estás nerviosa? – inquirió acortando las distancias.

- No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – respondió con su típica voz de niñita que le dio una corriente eléctrica al muchacho.

- Por quien soy, por donde vengo...

- Ambas cosas me dan lo mismo.

- ¿Segura? – insistió él, acariciando con su nariz el níveo cuello de Luna.

- No eres mi tipo – aclaró la chica – Y yo tampoco el tuyo. Así que supongo que los _Nargles_ deben estar afectándote el cerebro.

Eso fue una gran puñalada para la autoestima de Blaise...¿De que planeta extraño había salido ella? ¿Cómo se mantenía tan digna mientras el derrochaba todos sus encantos infructuosamente? ¿En que minuto había perdido las riendas de la conversación?...

- ¿Y cual es tu tipo? – preguntó acorralándola contra la pared, bajando la cabeza a la altura de sus ojos para iniciar una lucha de verdes contra azules.

- No trates de intimidarme Zabini – espetó seria, manteniéndole la mirada sin pestañear – Tu tampoco me conoces. No estoy chiflada como el resto piensa.

- ¿Entonces porqué te comportas de una manera tan...especial? – inquirió con sorna, recorriéndola visualmente hasta llegar de nuevo a su rostro.

-No es tu problema serpiente.

El brillo de inocencia que adornaba sus ojos soñadores cambió radicalmente a uno amenazante y soberbio, que tomó desprevenido al muchacho...pensó que en cualquier momento terminaría petrificado.

- Dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate. Tengo cosas que hacer – añadió ceñuda, con un tono de voz completamente distinto al utilizado unos segundos antes.

- Yo...este...- balbuceó desconcertado.

- ¿Te comió la lengua un Troll? – ironizó Luna sonriéndole de lado.

Ok.

Esto se había vuelto demasiado macabro incluso para él... lentamente fue retrocediendo para liberarla de la pared, mientras ella lo observaba con una mueca victoriosa.

- ¿Sabes? – esbozó mirando desinteresadamente el piso – No te dejes llevar por las apariencias... puedes equivocarte estrepitosamente...

- Jamás me imaginé que tenías un lado oscuro Lovegood – confesó impactado.

- Todos tenemos un lado oscuro Zabini. Incluso la Luna.

Con lentitud se fue acercando al moreno, entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su cuello con tanta dulzura que le dio miedo.

- ¿Intentabas seducirme? – le susurró al oído, desarmándolo por completo - ¿Intentabas corromperme?

- Cómo...

- Lo siento serpiente. Ya es tarde... alguien ya te ganó...- interrumpió con falsa decepción – Ojalá tengas suerte para la próxima vez.

Rozó brevemente sus labios con el aliento y luego se separó de él, retomando la expresión amable en su rostro y sus aires infantiles tan característicos... Le sacó la lengua juguetona y luego le dio la espalda.

- ¡Ah! mándale mis saludos a Theo por favor... dile que lo estoy esperando...

Agregó antes de retirarse brincando tan alegremente como había llegado... dejando a un moreno espantado a sus espaldas... incapaz de moverse de la impresión.

Pues él no sabía, que las apariencias engañan... y muchos juegan a ser personajes dentro de la vida...


End file.
